Once Upon a Time There Lived a Girl Who Found Love
by twinkletoes2
Summary: This is a Trory set 5 years in the future. Rory's finally moving up in ranks towards her dream job, and the last thing she wants is a relationship. But then, it's given to her on a silver platter, and refusing it only causes the platter to be pushed near
1. Intro to the Fairytale

*A new story – a new disclaimer. I doubt anyone reads these anyways, but what the heck. Gilmore Girls isn't mine, neither are the characters. The only thing mine is the story that I'm creating.*

__

5 Years down the road of life, and Rory is on her way to her dream job as an oversees correspondent. In the mean time, she's being made to travel around the country a lot in search of good stories...

Rory shuffled a few steps forward, pushing her suitcase along with her foot. The lines to get through security weren't that bad, but she was getting tired of the airport and just wanted to go home.

An hour later, Rory sat drinking a horrendously priced coffee and listening to a CD burned by Lane as she waited for her plane to arrive. The last two weeks had dragged slowly by, and the nightly call from Lorelai was really all that kept her going. Colorado had been ok - snowy, beautiful…cold. And now, Rory was ready to get home to her own apartment, her own bed, and TV channels and times that she recognized.

"Row 15 and back are now free to board," came the overly happy flight attendant. She heaved her bag up onto her shoulder and made her way down to her seat. One of the good things about her work, was that it got her window seats every time, and allowed Rory to see move of the country than if she had been on the aisle staring at people going back to the bathroom, or the middle seat – staring at a phone.

Rory glanced ahead of her, noticing the emptiness of the plane. There wasn't even anyone sitting next to her…well until that very moment at least. She shifted, looking away uncomfortably, wishing that the man had chosen to sit in any of the numerous other seats, instead of one right next to her. 

__

It might not be too bad, she thought, stealing glances over at him. He was very attractive; blonde hair, chiseled features, a certain presence that told anyone around that he was in control, and a familiar twinkle to his bright blue eyes. Putting down his newspaper, he turned to Rory.

"Long time no see Mary."

If you like the beginning, let me know and I should write another chapter tonight. Don't worry, my real chapters are never this short, so don't decide if you like it or not on that factor, cuz the rest are long. Anyways, this will be a Trory – my first – usually I write with Jess instead of Tristan, but I decided to give it a try. So there you have it. I'll write another chapter anyways, but please tell me what you think, and if you want me to continue. You can also check out my other starts of stories and let me know if I should work on those too. All things to take away your summer boredom. Thanks bunches for the reviews.

__


	2. Plane Ride Happenings

*Disclaimer – Nope still don't own anything – don't even bother asking.*

The Start of a Journey

__

"Long time no see Mary."

_It couldn't be him…it just couldn't. Here Tristan was, the guy who had tortured her in high school, still using the same nickname for her, and she hadn't even recognized him…Even worse, she had actually liked what she was seeing. I mean come on this was Tristan for goodness sakes._

He had gone back to reading his newspaper, and flipping a page, commented, "I didn't know I still had that affect on you Mary; duly noted."

__

Crap, so she had been staring...Oh well, she wasn't going to let him get the best of her. Wasn't going to let him get under her skin, torment her. Couldn't they both just be mature? 23 and Tristan was still acting like a junior in high school. She really wasn't going to…damn it, her face wasn't listening as it began to turn a light shade of pink and continued to defy orders as it moved on to a crimson. 

Rory sighed and gave in. "So Tristan, what have you been up to all these years?"

"Oh you know, the usual – womanizing, stealing, being your regular hoodlum.

She laughed nervously. "Right, and during the daytime?"

Tristan nonchalantly replied. "Setting the final details on my take over of the company for when my father decides to retire. It wasn't my first choice for a job, but it pays well, and I get to hand select my secretaries so it's all good."

Rory grimaced with the last words and retorted, "I'm sure you really enjoy getting to know your female employees."

"Contrary to what you might be thinking, once I get a good secretary, I tend to keep it professional. Wouldn't want to lose one to a personal relationship gone bad."

"That's a better policy than it could be."

"I'm glad that you're impressed Mary. It might be the first time you've admitted it."

"Don't get too big a head," Rory replied indignantly.

"Ok, I'll stop. But only ever for you Mary."

She sighed, and turned back to the book she was reading. Rory was intent on not letting Tristan ruin her long-awaited homecoming.

3 hours later, and Rory was making a hasty getaway to the baggage claim. She hoped that losing Tristan would be possible within the crowd. Of course, as today just wasn't her day, he'd kept an annoyingly close watch on her – even offering to carry her bag. Talk about high school relationship stereotype.

Rory had gotten her bag. Correction – Tristan had stepped in at the last moment and effortlessly lifted her 30-lb. suitcase to the ground. She was walking out to the line of taxis, taking out the money for the driver, explaining her destination…she was in the car – almost. So much for quick escape. Tristan had managed to stick his head in the open window and was now asking for – a phone number. Well really he was asking for Rory's number, but she decided to ignore that part and just stick with the a number section. 

__

Ok, if he wanted a number, he was going to get one. Rory laughed to herself as she recited off the number she knew so well, thinking of the fun phone call to come. She then completely slid in and re-shut the door. The driver sped away, leaving Tristan rubbing his head in amazement at his luck.

Ok, there was your slightly longer real first chapter. Woo, an even better chance to make up your mind if you like this story or not. Anyways, I'm reeaaally looking forward to getting into the body of this story – I'm seeing it going very far if I keep on updating. Please please please review for me – they're one of the things that motivate me to keep writing and posting. There ya are, hope you enjoyed it!

__


	3. Two Phone Conversations

*Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything. Yes I know you expected me to by now, but tough luck, suck it up, I don't.*

****

A/N Ok people, my devoted audience of 2 short chapters, here is the next chapter. I was over in Idaho last week and couldn't update then, so I guess I have an ok excuse. Ladeeda, enjoy.

__

Ok, if he wanted a number, he was going to get one. 

Rory laughed to herself as she recited off the number she knew so well, thinking of the fun phone call to come. She then completely slid in and re-shut the door. The driver sped away, leaving Tristan rubbing his head in amazement at his luck.

*****

Rory closed the door to her apartment with a heave and plopped down on her couch. She still wasn't used to New York's cab drivers and their driving, and was therefore a little queasy. The simple and amazingly obvious answer to that illness was of course coffee. 

The steaming brew was in the cup and Rory had just returned to her seat on the couch when the phone started it's insane ringing.

"Hello?"

"Daughter of mine! You have emerged back into the land of…non ice and snow."

Rory laughed, "hi mom."

"So, how was the flight home?"

"It was ok, I met someone that I haven't seen in several years."

Lorelai cleared her throat. "Might this mystery person be the spawn of Satan? You know it's really quite fascinating, because just a few minutes before I called you, I got a call for…well you, from a certain Tristan. Now, knowing that Tristan is not the most common name, this guy even sounded hot, and you said that you met someone from your "past", I have come to the only logical conclusion…You spent some quality time with the one and only Tristan Spawn DuGrey. Am I correct in my assumption?"

Rory was laughing uncontrollably by that time. "So, he did call?" More laughter. "We met on the plane today, and he wouldn't stop bothering me…and so…I decided to give him my dear mother's number when he asked for one. Did you two have a nice chat?"

"Oh you know, first we talked about coffee…and then about Chilton…military school…coffee again…how he means to get back to Hartford soon…how great you are. Yes, I'd say it was quite an enjoyable way to re-get to know the Spawn of Satan."

"Good. I'm glad it worked out so well."

"I'm starting to think that I didn't rear you."

Rory looked questioningly at the phone. "Huh?"

"Come on daughter of mine, spill. Was Tristan just as hot?"

"He certainly reminds me of wine – aging well I mean. He's even better looking than I remember."

"Ah yes, the guys of Hartford once more prove themselves worthy of their hotness title."

"What hotness title?"

"Obviously we didn't get you out of your grandparent's house enough on our visits to Hartford. Did you not see any hot guys at Chilton?"

"Well I did, but I couldn't really allow myself to, you know, because of Dean and then Jess."

"Hmmm very true. But now….yup this is the perfect time for you to come visit me and we can go boy-scouting over in the big city."

"Wow, you really are looking for any possible way to get me back aren't you?"

"Come on Roryyyyyy, I haven't gotten to see you in ages.."

Rory could practically see the puppy dog face looking mournfully at her across hundreds of miles. "I'll be home for Labor Day. Can you make it another 2 weeks?"

"Only if you promise to call me every morning and afternoon…hmm…and how 'bout twice in the evenings?"

She laughed again. " Let's say I'll call you every evening that I can."

"Fine, the only excuse you have for not calling is…if you're on a date with Tristan!"

"Hey, you can't put that on me!"

"Bwhahahaa, I just did. Love you Rory!"

Laughing, but feeling a little guilty, she responded, "love you too Mom."

How had Lorelai known that as she had said 'every evening'… she had actually been thinking about anything that might interfere with her nightly call? More specifically, that she had been thinking of a date interrupting the call and that the date she was imagining was with Tristan himself.

Rory sat on her couch spacing out, and didn't notice her coffee getting cold until the phone began to ring again.

Woo well that's all. Hope you enjoyed it, and I should be updating again soon. Reviews mean a lot to me, so please make me want to write even more than I do and give me a little review. Don't worry, I'll update whether I get reviews or not, I just really enjoy reading them, Annnyyways, hope all of your summers have gone well!


	4. Phone Banter

*Disclaimer: Much to all of our dismay, especially mine, I still don't own Gilmore Girls. Big shock I know, but try to move on.*

The Last Chapter

__

"Fine, the only excuse you have for not calling is…if you're on a date with Tristan!"

"Hey, you can't put that on me!"

"Bwhahahaa, I just did. Love you Rory!"

Laughing, but feeling a little guilty, she responded, "love you too Mom."

How had Lorelai known that as she had said 'every evening'… she had actually been thinking about anything that might interfere with her nightly call? More specifically, that she had been thinking of a date interrupting the call and that the date she was imagining was with Tristan himself.

Rory sat on her couch spacing out, and didn't notice her coffee getting cold until the phone began to ring again.

***********

"Hello?" 

"Hey," came a slightly mocking voice from the other end.

"Who is this?" Rory asked, her brow furrowing.

"Oh Mary, don't tell me you've forgotten already, we just met up again. Don't kick me to the curb so soon."

Rory began to grin as she listened to Tristan's usual egotistical talk. She decided to humor him and play along. "Oh Tristan, I only said 3 words. That hardly implies a harsh kick "to the curb". You're safe – for now."

"Well I'm glad to see that you're giving me some time. What won you over? Was it my sexy voice, the naked image of me in your head? Perhaps a combination of the two? Yes that must be it."

Rory rolled her eyes. " I wish someone would invent a soap that instead of cleaning a dirty mouth out, would have the same effect on the mind. It could be a present from me to you."

"Any present from you is worth its weight in gold."

__

She'd walked right into that one…

"So Rory, I had a very interesting conversation with someone a little earlier. You might know her, said her name was Lorelai?"

"Oh, yeah, I think I've heard of her. So, how was this Lorelai person?"

"Pretty good. We talked for a little while about coffee, a few minutes on Hartford, and quite a while on, what do you know, you Rory."

"Really?" she replied trying hard not to outright laugh.

"Yup, and I think there's only one answer to you giving me your mother's phone number, instead of your own."

"Well if you think about it, it used to be mine, and some still consider it my number. Plus who said that you talked to my mother?"

"Well, you basically just did, and this Lorelai I called, said that you were her 'one and only favoritest daughter'. Plus she gave me this number, and since you answered, I can only assume…"

"You know it could have just been a really uncanny coincidence and then, well we can just be really lucky that it turned out like this."

"You have no idea how lucky I am…Anyways, the answer that I came up with, is that we meet for dinner tomorrow night, 7pm, I'll pick you up."

"Oh, um tomorrow, not the best day. I promised that I'd call my mother, and she gets super cranky if she doesn't hear her daughter's voice for more than 24 hours. You know how she is."

"Yes, and apparently she's ok with it, because she told me that you'd say something to that affect, and to remind you of the guidelines for the nightly calls. "

"Ok fine, what type of restaurant are we going to?"

"You should dress nicely, I'll be wearing a suit."

"Ok, 7 it is. I'll see you then Tristan."

"I can't wait."

Rory clicked the phone off. She couldn't believe that she had actually just agreed to go to dinner, a fancy dinner at that, with Tristin DuGray, Spawn of Satan. Even more interesting, she couldn't believe how incredibly hot he sounded, and how he still had the power to make her blush uncontrollably. This called for a conversation with Lane, and for the 3rd time that evening, she picked up the phone.

Tristin could hardly contain his excitement, and walked out of his luxurious apartment's living room with a huge sexy grin on his face. He actually had a date with Rory Gilmore, and to top that, she hadn't been too hard to persuade into going. Maybe this meant something, maybe she actually thought that he had changed, and for the better. Whatever the reason, he was just happy to have another chance to prove himself with her, the most perfect woman he had ever met, There was no way Tristin DuGray was screwing this one up again! 

A/N: Yay, well that was the 4th chapter, hope you all enjoyed it thoroughly, cuz I sure had fun writing it! Anyways, thanks to: Antarian Pixie, mandie, am, smile1 (I love your story by the way!), lovestosing, rebellious disaster, indigo-chica, diana, bella, viv., carolinagirl 2487, stubbypenguin, and anna. Sorry if there's anyone else, those are the only ones on my review list. 

Anyways, next chapter is of course the date. Now I've been reading a lot of Trory fics, and have really enjoyed them, especially the romantic parts, cuz well let's face it, I'm a hopeless romantic. So basically the point of making you read that sentence, is to inform you, that things should be getting pretty romantic soon – cuz I wanna write it, so there! Lol. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and please update. It'll give me something good to wake up to tomorrow morning, hehe. Bye for now


End file.
